


When You Love Someone

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Age Difference, Arguments, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Cum drinking, First Time, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing Clothes, Sneaking Out, The Craig Murray Incident, The Tenderloins - Freeform, being separated, getting caught, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell
Summary: Based on "The Craig Murray Incident" sketch by the Tenderloins, this fic explores Sal's relationship with Murr's son.





	When You Love Someone

Milestones marveled at even in their older age, four lifelong friends still stayed in touch with each other as families were founded between three of them, the oldest member settling for adopting many more cats instead of populating the earth. Twenty-one years later seemed unfathomable especially now that parenthood had become a permanent part of reality, but for one father loneliness struck a deeper nerve than he wanted to admit and any attention would suffice.

Resuming the role of being a bartender for a living, Salvatore was witness to many celebrations held at the establishment especially when it came down to his technical nephew. Wiping freshly cleaned glasses of excess water, the sight of the younger man caught his attention; he was the spitting image of his paternal parent, but had not fallen prey to a hereditary bald spot, his long, thick chestnut hair begging to be combed through as it clung to a thinner than average neck. 

“Uncle Sal?”

“Yeah buddy?” he asked, trying to keep a nonchalant attitude while pretending attention was averted to an unidentifiable object over the other’s shoulder, “Need some more to drink?”

“Well, that and… You’ve been looking at me all night, is there a reason why?”

“Must be a coincidence.” 

“It isn’t though. I saw the way you’d watch me without blinking.”

“Craig, I-“ the older one tried to explain since there was an unspoken rule between friends that their children were off limits for obvious reasons, argument disposed of before it could be voiced aloud when a set of plush pink lips lingered along his, breath taken away instantly. 

“Sorry, I’ve, uh, always wanted to try that… You’re so handsome.” 

“I beg to differ, but please tell me more say over a round of shots?”

“I couldn’t ask that of you.”

“It’s your special day, hon, wanna make it memorable.” 

Hesitantly the man in question agreed to meet with a pseudo uncle in a back room set aside for situations such as these, for he did not want to be a burden to the more experienced adult. Stepping over the threshold into a dimly lit area, he was beckoned over by an olive toned hand that could not be resisted as a glowing green gaze drew him nearer until a denim covered lap was filled, fingertips tracing over both bodies as small sips were taken from miniature pitchers, “Mmm, Uncle Sal…” 

“No need for formalities here, kiddo. Am I moving too fast for you?” 

“I’m just nervous… I’ve only ever kissed a handful of guys before, but that’s all. Don’t wanna disappoint one of my favorite people.” 

“We were all beginners at some point, I’ll show you the ropes.” 

“Will you be gentle?” 

“’Course I will, sweetheart. Wanna lay back for me while I gather some stuff?” 

Reluctantly moving away from the thinner figure draped around him, the older one did not take long to locate much needed items as a skilled hand slipped inside a pair of grey boxer briefs, perky penis pumped to full length as rubber wrapped around the chubby shaft. Uncapping a half-empty bottle of lubricant, a generous amount of gel filled the shell of a cupped palm before friction was applied to the area after being warmed up, leaning forward to meld mouths together in a longer embrace that took both breaths away, “Wanna watch you undress, is that okay?” 

“Uh huh!” Craig commented with a slight smirk, nimble appendages hooking along the edge of a striped hem and pulling the offending article off to be discarded haphazardly on a maroon carpet, khaki pants unbuttoned in a fluid motion before joining the shirt and revealing an exposed lap, “Like what you see?” 

“Apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, not wearing any underwear that is. Fuck, are you gorgeous though…” 

“Am I?”

“Yes sir, I’d never lie to you,” Sal confirmed, glancing up and down the tautly tender body pinned underneath as a slippery serpent swiped hungrily along a bottom lip, bruising bites sinking into softened skin, “Gonna take such good care of you, baby.” 

“Gonna be my daddy tonight?”

“Oh, you bet your sweet ass I am.” 

Growling gently, a light giggle came out in response to the pretend possessiveness followed by a gasp at feeling a slickened tip ghost at the puckered muscle that sank in once an affirming nod gave permission to proceed. Hips rolling forward to connect the two together. Slowly shifting his weight, another angle was accessed to ease the newcomer into a comfortable rhythm that would not hurt the sensitive skin, brow furrowed in concentration as a set of salivated slits smooched away the forming wrinkles, “Careful, Sally, don’t want you furthering the aging process more than you have to.” 

“Thanks for the reminder that I’m twice your age….” 

“Didn’t say it was a bad thing, did I?”

“Eh, guess you have a point,” he reasoned, giving a long, low groan as the slimmer frame started to respond by sliding down onto the thick piece of flesh on every thrust, “Gettin’ the hang of it, hon?” 

“Sorta…” 

“You’ll be a regular pro by the time I’m done with you.” 

“I’ll hold you to that.”

Snickering softly, small shoves strengthened as he slipped further inside the warm cave while crescent indentations punctured patterns into the smooth skin for anchorage as another angle was used in order to hit his spot with multiple succession; Sal did not want this to end so soon, but considering that the boy’s father might turn up at any moment since they were close as could be he did not want to be caught, pouty lips pressing at a sensitive spot underneath a chiseled chin repeatedly as breathy moans punctuated the air around them. With a few more shoves, the two released within seconds of each other as chests heaved heavily for much needed oxygen while sweaty foreheads leaned together for an ounce of added affection, “I hate havin’ to cut the fun short, sweetheart, but someone’s bound to notice you’re missing from the party.” 

“Guess you have a point, dad should be here any minute now,” the younger one sighed out in slight annoyance, arching his back to press a peck into a mouth that began to pout playfully, “I’m free tomorrow, my classes got canceled.” 

“What a coincidence, so am I.”

“It’s a date then?”

“Yes sir, I’ll make it a proper one at that.” 

Agreeing on a time to meet, clothes and disheveled hair were put back into place so as not to raise any suspicion when the two slunk into the crowded main room. Startled by a thin hand curling around his shoulder, a sense of panic overwhelmed the bar owner as he was met with the strikingly similar face of the man he had just spent time with, a shaky half-smile given toward his best friend so as not to raise any alarm, “Murr, long time no see.” 

“I could say the same to you,” the person in question remarked in a usually chipper tone as a hug was exchanged, “What were you doing with my boy?” 

“Oh, ya know, giving him some advice on what to do if he wakes up with a hangover. That sort of stuff.” 

“Always thought Q would be the one giving that kinda advice, but good for you. He’s always liked you best, you were the first of our friends to see him after all.”

“How could I forget? It’s hard to believe he’s a college student.” 

“You’re telling me…”

Sighing in relief when they parted ways, the night only seemed to drag on for an eternity even while mixing drinks for different patrons as a careful watch was kept on his boy toy, heart fluttering every time their eyes met for even the briefest of moments. An inward voice chastised at the sudden likeness he was displaying to someone who had a crush during high school, yet there was no avoiding the fact that romantic feelings were only growing deeper despite how little time they had shared company, for even though their love would only ever be a taboo topic there was no denying how deep such feelings were seeded.

That night seemed to be an eternity away when he awoke the next afternoon to a smaller body pressed against him shivering slightly. Identifying the person, his heart faltered for a moment at watching the youngling snore softly while an extra layer of warmth was added from a blanket that had haphazardly fallen into the floor, drawing him nearer into the bare broadened chest, tiny tremors disappearing almost immediately as the unconscious one relaxed into a deeper rest. 

Eyelids struggling to stay open, the older one fought desperately to stay awake in order to provide as much protection as possible as a multitude of different thoughts circled back to the same conclusion: he was in love with the boy he’d watch grow up. Taken aback by how strong that realization struck, tears threatened to spill in a silent stream when plush pink pressed timidly into the sensitive area as a groggy fog was awoken from fully, “Mornin’.”

“It’s one in the afternoon, dork…” 

“Pardon me for getting in a few extra z’s,” Sal retorted in a sassy tone, blushing brightly at how harsh it originally sounded when a palm melded around his scruff covered cheek to stabilize a thumb that wandered along the seam of his mouth, “You can go back to sleep while I make lunch, you look exhausted.” 

“I don’t wanna be away from you though… Call me clingy all you want, I couldn’t wait to get here.” 

“Stroking my ego, huh? Such a sneaky boy…”

“That’s not all my hands are good for,” Craig quipped with a slight smirk as hazel hued eyes lowered down to tented fabric pooling into a covered lap, “If I may prove it, that is.” 

“By all means, my wrists could use a break.” 

Chortled laughter filled the air prior to the eager, young adult pouncing onto his newly claimed partner, the hem of a chocolate bedspread pulled back ever so slightly until the stiffened member was exposed to a slightly drafty bedroom as it stood in a perky position. Fist curled around the sensitive shaft, the boy gave gentle squeezes in intervals as the proudly standing penis was pumped, leaking tip disappearing within the heated confines of a cheek beginning to hollow out for an extra amount of stimulation, breath hitching as he watched the skilled throat start to work on the chubby cock.

“Oh Craig, that mouth of yours… Can tell this isn’t your first time givin’ one of these, mmm.” 

A muffled moan vibrated in response as a teasing tongue lazily lapped at the leaking tip to milk out beads of precome before coiling around to constrict the fattened member, prominent vein traced multiple times before a spurt of seed splattered the roof of the other’s mouth. Drinking every drop, the younger man slowly slid off as a string of whitened saliva still connected them, the contact broken with the flick of a thumb as he straightened up to share their mixture between sloppy kisses.

“D-Did I make you feel good?” he dared to ask, a note of nervousness clear in the usually sweet voice turned raspy, “You weren’t wrong about what you said, but  
it was my first time tryin’ it on the real thing.” 

“I wouldn’t have been able to tell, you’re a natural.”

“That’s a relief. You didn’t exactly answer my question though, Uncle Sal…”

“Made me feel like a new man, hon,” he praised, caressing a slightly scruffy cheek as an innocent gaze looked him up and down despite the sexual act that had been performed, “You’re such a beautiful specimen, don’t know what you see in an old timer like me.”

“I’m attracted to more than your looks, ya know? You’ve always fascinated me, made me wanna be a better person.”

“Isn’t that what your father’s for?”

“In a way, but he can only do so much…”

“Don’t I know the half of it… Was it the booze that gave you the courage to kiss me last night?” 

“In a way, but I didn't drink much 'til after I confessed."

“That’s a relief, didn’t wanna take advantage of you,” the older one confessed, sighing in content at the newly gained information along with the other resting against his slightly sweat stained chest, “I’m proud of you for taking the first step, so impressed by your bravery.” 

“That’s a funny way of telling someone you love them, but thanks. I’m sorta fond of you too.” 

Six months seemed to slip by without warning, but when the secretly formed couple were together time seemed not to exist at all; the two had finally gotten over the awkward phase of the younger one continuing to call his boyfriend by the endearing term of being a relative aside from whenever they were at a family function. Sneaking around seemed an impossible feat at these events, but by some miracle they were able to find a few precious seconds to frisk the other and exchange suggestive looks after locking lips in heated passion, the fear of being caught lessening the longer the relationship went on.

Curled on a full sized mattress after sharing a sensual session of loving making, guards were let down for a prolonged moment until footsteps could be heard echoing down the hall to alert that the parental figure had returned earlier than expected from running errands. Panic-stricken, both began to pull on as many layers of clothing as possible even though there was no way of explaining the state of stained sheets and flushed skin, an olive-toned chest left uncovered as the light blue button up draped over trembling shoulders as small reassurances were whispered into the shell of an unprotected ear before they were joined by a third member. 

“Sal, what’re you doing here?” Murr asked, whiskey hued eyes widening the room was surveilled before the pieces clicked when a used condom could be seen at the top of a filled waste bin, neck twitching to the left in an infamous way as a vein popped out prominently in anger, “You son of a bitch, what did you do to my son?!”

“Easy there, ferret, I didn’t do anything without consent…” 

“You’ve been sleeping with your _nephew_ for fuck’s sake! What the hell is wrong with you?!” 

“I can explain, man.”

“Don’t wanna hear it, you stay the fuck away from him, ya hear me?” 

“Dad, please don’t!” Craig cried out, clinging to the one in question as soft sobs began to wrack his thin frame, “I love him! Please don’t make him leave, I’ll do anything…” 

“You don’t know what love is, buddy.” 

“You’re one to talk, mom wouldn’t have left if you knew what it was!” 

“That’s enough,” the balding man stated sharply, causing the startled young adult to seek shelter in a folded lap protected by only a layer of dirty boxer briefs, “Get dressed, both of you. I want your sorry ass outta here, Sal.” 

No amount of arguing would assuage the situation blown of proportion as the guilty party began to do as they were told, the boy breaking down in another emotional outburst once they were ultimately forced apart after an undershirt was put on in place of the other garment held impossibly close to a smaller frame. Tail tucked between his legs, Salvatore gave a final glance to the person he had grown to love more than anyone else before being subjected to a walk of shame the whole way home instead of calling a cab where he collapsed onto flattened couch cushions as a crippling melancholy wave washed over to drown him in a dark abyss.

Waking from a dreamless slumber hours later, a loud knock only brought forward a feeling of foreboding when he finally rolled off of the piece of furniture unceremoniously into beige carpeting as sock covered feet padded toward the front entrance, a surprised yelp let out at feeling someone barrel into him without warning as thin arms wrapped around his neck to allow a nose to press into the protective nook in the hollow of his throat, “Babe, is it really you?”

“Couldn’t stand to stay away from you, had to sneak off when the opportunity arose.” 

“What about your dad? Murr’s gonna come lookin’ for you once he notices.” 

“I don’t give a damn, I just wanna be with you,” Craig declared, tear stained face burying further into the other one until they appeared to merge into one being as a faux leather seat was returned to as gently pecks pressed into a tuft of combed hair, “I’m so sorry I got you into this mess.” 

“Shh, not your fault. He was bound to find out, just wish it’d gone better.”

“I don’t wanna be separated again, you’re the best thing to happen to me…”

“As are you, baby,” he mused in a calming tone, humming a nameless tune that was familiar to both on another attempt to lighten the mood, “I want what’s best for you. No matter what happens, I love you, okay?”

“I love you too.”

Thoughts of running away came up numerous times as he focused on pouring every ounce of love into tender touches, yet Salvatore knew it would only worsen when a seemingly former friend caught up to them. Perhaps he was only imaging such a harsh reaction since the balding man had never been the threatening type, but all possibilities had to be weighed in a doubtful mind that began to make sense as attention returned to the present; devotion would always be dedicated in such a complicated matter even though it did not make sense, for love was not so simple especially when it was seen as unorthodox by everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I was going to make this a two chapter fic with one scenario being where Sal and Craig end up together by eloping and the other chapter being where Craig makes a move on Sal, but he stops him and confides in Murr what happened, so that's why the ending is up to interpretation instead.


End file.
